Forbidden Secret
by Howling Wolf
Summary: In the aftermath of 'Birth Mark' Robin learns the secret that Raven is hiding from her friends. RobRae friendship.


Disclaimer: I don not own the characters of Teen Titans.

**FORBIDDEN SECRET**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

Robin silently watched as Raven fixed her usual morning cup of tea. It had only been a day since Raven's birthday and Slade's return. At the thought of the formerly dead villain, Robin felt a surge of anger.

Anger at Slade and at himself. Robin had thought that Slade would go after him. Instead it had been Raven that Slade had targeted. The reason for the switch of targets was one that Robin had yet to find or understand.

Robin winced as he moved off the sofa. He had received several bruises thanks to Slade's new powers. Powers that had come as a surprise to Robin and the rest of the Titans.

One thing that was certain was that Raven knew more than she was telling them. Normally Robin wouldn't have minded. After all they all had secrets. But thanks to the connection that existed between the two them…

The problem Robin had to deal with now was getting Raven to talk.

_'He's staring at me again. He's been doing that ever since our encounter with Slade.'_ Raven thought. Sipping her tea Raven tried desperately not to think of what she had gone through on her birthday.

However she wasn't quite successful as the memories of her friend's stone figures once again came to mind. But the one thing that stood out in the vision she had experienced was not the world destroyed, her dead, or herself bowing before her father. No it was the look of sheer horror and terror that had been on Robin's face that stood out in her memory. Raven let out a gasp as her mug suddenly shattered in her hands.

Robin was at Raven's side in an instant. Gently Robin took the shattered pieces out of Raven's hand. Inspecting Raven's hands Robin felt relief when he saw that she had not been cut. Raven sat in shock as this happened. She blinked then frowned.

"Robin I'm fine." She protested.

"No you're not. Raven you've been tense about something ever since Slade. What's going on?" said Robin.

Raven felt herself wince. She had hoped that the others had not noticed her strange behavior. Feeling herself begin to shake Raven snatched her hands out of Robin's. Quickly she teleported herself back to her room.

Blinking Robin frowned. Something was definitely going on with Raven he was sure of it now. 'And it's time I found out just what.' Robin thought heading for Raven's room.

Raven are you in there?" asked Robin as he knocked on the door.

Inside her room Raven huddled in the middle of the floor. A look of panic and fear was on her face. Hearing Robin's voice Raven turned her eyes to her door. _'Please, please just go away.'_

After a few moments of silence Robin began entering the override code to the door's control panel. The door slides open to reveal the darkness that was Raven's room. Hesitating for a brief second Robin quickly stepped inside.

Raven felt his presence in the room before she actually saw him. Getting to her feet Raven crossed her arms. She had known that Robin out of all of her friends would not give up so easily finding out what was bothering her. Still, there was no way that she was going to let the boy wonder get away with coming into her room.

"Robin get out." Said Raven.

Robin shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's got you so spooked."

"I told you before that there are things inside my mind that no one should see." Raven said.

"Does that include you as well? Are they things that you shouldn't see either?" questioned Robin.

Raven frowned. That was not the response that he had expected. With a sigh she sat down on her bed. She knew that Robin was right. But to let any one know the terrible secret that she kept?

"Raven I want to help. I trusted you with the secrets of my mind. Will you trust me with yours?" asked Robin.

Silently Raven nodded her agreement.

"Fine but what you learn today can not be told beyond the two of us." She said.

Robin wanted to argue about that but he could tell that Raven was serious. He didn't like it, still if it was the only way for him to get Raven to share what was bothering her.

"Fine." Agreed Robin.

Concentrating on their bond Raven began reliving the vision that she'd had while in Slade's hands. Through their bond Robin saw the vision as well. Saw it and felt the sheer terror that Raven was desperately trying to control.

The vision ended leaving both teens gasping from its intensity. It took Robin several minutes to process what he had just seen. Enveloping a still upset Raven in a hug, Robin whispered soothing words to help calm her down.

"It's all right Raven. I won't let that happen. We'll find a way to stop it from happening." Said Robin.

Regaining her composure Raven pushed herself out of his arms. Walking over to the door Raven opened it.

"So now you know so please leave." Said Raven.

Doing as she asked, Robin whispered as he passed her: "I won't let anything

happen Rae, I promise."

Watching Robin walk down the hall Raven smiled slightly. It felt nice to have someone else know the forbidden secret that she kept.

The End…

Howling Wolf: All right a new story done and completed. I was highly inspired by the episode 'Birth Mark'.

Raven: That's fine but haven't you forgotten something?

Howling Wolf: Nope I don't think so.

Robin: I can. What about Dangerous Emotions?

Raven: Wonder Boy is right. Where's the next chapter?

Howling Wolf: Don't worry its coming.

Raven: It had better be other wise we'll have Starfire serve one of her Tameran recipes for your next meal.

Howling Wolf: I'm writing! I'm writing!


End file.
